Honey
Honey is the seventh episode of Season 13. It aired on August 15, 2013. Main Plot The episode starts with Jenna suggesting to Alli to go sightseeing in Paris for the final three days of their stay, but Alli is not quite ready to say goodbye to Paris, and especially not Leo. Jenna mentions the idea of long distance and that Alli talk to him about it, but their discussion is interrupted when they get a text from Clare telling them that Adam is in the hospital. Alli pulls herself together and prepares for her talk with Leo. She begins to tell Leo that the next three days will be her last in Paris and immediately he doesn't get a chance to fully hear her out before he breaks up with her. After Leo storms off, Alli calls Clare to get an update on her chemo treatment and Adam, but Clare just wants to hear about good things. Alli finally admits that she tried to talk to Leo, but all he said was break up. Clare reminds Alli that life is short and that she should do everything she can to spend the rest of her time in Paris with Leo. Alli takes Clare’s advice and shows up at Leo’s apartment, demanding that he fight for her. He does, and the begin to get intimate in Leo's bed. Their fun is cut short when Leo's grandparents walk in agape. They all are seen having lunch together when Alli tells them that they’re in love. Alli has to run to her fancy dinner, but before she leaves, Leo tells her that he called Toronto University and is transferring there to be closer. Alli and Leo get to the dinner late and Jenna is shocked to learn that the guy Alli has only known for half a summer is moving to Toronto, but Alli is too happy to question it. Alli and Leo go for a romantic walk to celebrate the news, but that same happiness turns sour when when Leo sees a text from Dallas on Alli’s phone. Leo grabs Alli and won’t let go, forcing her to push him off her after he hurts her. It’s time to leave Paris and Alli can’t get out of the city fast enough. When Jenna sees that Alli is hurt, she demands to know what happened and Alli tells Jenna that it was her fault she and Leo got in a fight. Sub Plot Adam is unconscious, lying in a hospital bed, his face badly damaged from his car accident with the tree. Drew is talking to him about the campers wanting to know when he will be well again. Audra is worried since the doctor is late, but Omar calms her down. The doctor arrives into the room and calls Adam a "she", Drew and Audra correct him, saying that Adam is FTM and that he had just started estrogen blockers. The doctor reveals that Adam suffered severe chest trauma, multiple vertebral and rib fractures, damage to his spleen, and possible traumatic aortic disruption. The doctor says that they will need to operate on Adam and gives the consent form to his parents. While Audra looks upset, Drew hugs her, reminding her that Adam is a "fighter". Drew arrives back into the room after getting a variety of food for his parents. He asks if there has been any news, but Audra says that Adam has only been in surgery for 45 minutes so far. Drew gets a text from camp and decides to check into camp to tell everyone that Adam is going to be okay, but partly to escape the hospital room. He hugs Audra, and she promises to call when he is out of surgery. When Drew arrives back at camp, Imogen and Dallas greet him, and Drew reveals that Adam is in surgery. Drew claims he wanted to make sure that they didn't destroy the place, but Dallas honestly says that everything is fine, though Imogen claim her group needs help since she realized that Drew was looking for a distraction. Imogen gives Drew her whistle, and they go to settle out her kids, especially Colton. While at camp, Drew is watching over the kids when Colton shows Drew his and Madison's get well cards for Adam. Colton asks Drew which one he thinks Adam will like better, but Drew says he'll love them both without really paying attention to the cards. Colton makes Drew promise to give a fist bump to Adam for him. Dallas sits down next to Drew, asking if he has heard from the hospital, though Drew reveals he has heard nothing. Drew says that he should get back since he wants to decorate Adam's room with the camper's cards, and Dallas decides to come with him. Dallas and Drew are decorating Adam's room until Audra and Omar silently walk into the room, standing at the doorway. Drew asks if everything, "Looks good?", until he and Dallas notice Audra and Omar's faces, their own smiles quickly disappearing. Audra and Omar's faces are blank and empty; Drew and Dallas realize that the worst has happened: Adam is dead. Drew drops Colton's card on the floor, and Drew, Audra, and Omar begin crying together. Dallas slowly backs out of the room to the vision of the Torres family hugging each other in grief, as the hospital door closes. Third Plot The class is listening to Madame Cliquet about going to a fancy French restaurant. Maya and Tristan laugh and whisper to each other about how they're going to order their food. Then, Madame tells the class about the attire they need to wear and they aren't supposed to wear vulgar t-shirts. She primarily said to Winston and then he and Maya laugh about it. Then, Zoë makes fun of Maya for wearing sneakers and having flat feet; then, Maya makes fun of Zoë for wearing "hooker heels." Maya then appears to be angry when seeing Zoë and Miles kiss each other. Tristan then convinces Maya to go on a fashion montage with him. Maya and Tristan go on their fashion montage and are seeing trying on hats and posing. They go across the street and see a dress in the window. They both decide to go to dinner very dressed up to show up Zoë. When they arrive at dinner, Miles seems flattered by how Maya looks, which angers Zoë. Zoë then spills her drink on Maya's dress on purpose, angering everyone. Tristan then takes Maya into the bathroom to clean up. They come back and Miles informs them that he ended his relationship with Zoë because of how she treated Maya. Maya looks back at Zoë who looks very angry and in tears. The next day, everyone leaves Paris and Maya looks very tired. She kisses Madame on the cheek goodbye and gets on the bus. She complains about leaving at 4:00 a.m. and rests her head on Tristan's shoulder to go to sleep. Tristan then tells her to sleep with one eye open because Zoë is starring back at them crying. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song Honey by Mariah Carey. **The episode's name is also a song by ABBA. *This is the 10th episode that takes place during summer vacation, after Cannonball, About a Girl, My Own Worst Enemy, All I Wanna Do, Summertime, Nowhere to Run, Degrassi Takes Manhattan, Mother and Child Reunion, and School's Out!. *This marks the end of Miles' and Zoë's relationship. *This episode marks the last appearance of Adam Torres due to his death. *This marks the end of Alli and Leo's first relationship. *This is the first episode where Leo physically hurts Alli. *This episode was written by Michael Grassi who also wrote My Body Is A Cage http://blog.muchmusic.com/10-didyaknow-facts-from-ep-1307-of-degrassi/ |-| Gallery= 1149061_10151780967264165_598401774_n.jpg‎ 581753_10151780953064165_1109554100_n.jpg‎ 1002876_10151780960854165_1849948958_n.jpg 0002.jpg‎ ImagesCAWJUPG3.jpg‎ Derpydrew.png Maxresdefault.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0955.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0837.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0833.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0817.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0789.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0780.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0774.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0772.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0767.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0759.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0739.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0732.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0723.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0714.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0333.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0327.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0278.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0322.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0094.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0285.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0078.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0273.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0092.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0089.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0073.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0064.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0060.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0057.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0047.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0043.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0034.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0022.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0021.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0019.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0012.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0002.jpg 789uoi.png Uyhuij.png 89uiov.png Rtret.png Hjhjh.png 8iouuiu.png 89uiojc.png 65ytryy.png 56ytrdddz.png Hjertsf.png Fdgiu4r0.png Io67dg.png Ghkyu.png Trfytu.png Joy78fhy.png Yiui6fh.png Ritproti.png Potyiptoy.png Oirttrot.png Oigpfdg.png Gjkhjuyi.png Gfjjhkjhl.png Dugjort.png Dflgkrpt.png Rtjurtup45r.png Oirtuprt.png Oeripoewr.png Kyutryj.png Irutruit.png Fguporti.png Fdgporti.png Erptoiprt.png Dkljrepot.png Gjupoit.png Ghjhgkhjlk.png Gfhkjdpg.png Foiugpogi.png Foieuroi.png Dopgiup.png Dfgkjrto.png Dfghgjk.png Dfgudgi.png Ujgurtp.png Rutretui.png Reuoiur.png Iouyirtu.png Iorutirut.png Ioduoir.png Hjhklryt.png Guuyiu.png vlcsnap-2013-08-15-11h41m23s172.jpg Leo_grandparents.jpg 8yuiiui.png 89yuiuu.png Jfrproit.png Miles-Zoe1.jpg Lalli.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo *MuchMusic Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Andre Kim as Winston Chu *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Guest Starring *Allegra Fulton as Madame Cliquet *Alex Harrouch as Leo Lauzon *Ramona Milano as Audra Torres Supporting Cast *Jill Frappier as Grand-mère *Edward Jaunz as Omar Torres *Richie Lawrence as Colton *René Lemieux as Grand-père *Ali Kazmi as Doctor |-| Quotes= *Tristan: "It's all caps obvious." |-| Featured Music= *''"Good to See You"'' by The Grapes of Wrath - Heard during the opening scene. *''"Dirty Love"'' by Gin Wigmore - Heard during Tristan and Maya's shopping montage. *''"Lolaland"'' by Steve Koven Trio *''"When It All Goes South"'' by Death and a Cure - Heard when Alli tells Jenna about her bruises from Leo. *''"Open Your Eyes"'' by Andrew Belle - Heard when Drew finds out that Adam didn't make it through the surgery. |-| Links= *Watch Honey on YouTube *Watch Honey on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 13 Category:Season 13 Episodes